


SUYEOL SMUT

by stubbornrhino



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Kim Junmyeon | Suho, How Do I Tag, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Spitting?, cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:35:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25367710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubbornrhino/pseuds/stubbornrhino
Summary: I don't know....just pure, filthy smut.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 3
Kudos: 95





	SUYEOL SMUT

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, that's the title. I am dropping smut after a long time and I don't really know how it turned out. I am not promising anything. Also I don't read or edit my smut fics so yeah good luck with reading. Go nuts hehe...

Junmyeon mewled as he ground his ass on Chanyeol's cock. The cockhead massaging his spongy spot into oversensitivity. He did it again and threw his head back and gulped, his adam’s apple bobbing with the movement. His toes curled as his boyfriend's cock hit him exactly in all the right places.

Chanyeol pinched Junmyeon's nipples and watched with satisfaction as his neck arched, the veins becoming visible, and his jaw line getting sharper. His Jun was in a mood to play tonight hence the torture they both were going through.

Junmyeon panted and looked down at him, their eyes meeting, clashing more so. He pulled Chanyeol's left hand away from his nipple, the fingers pulling at the bud. Junmyeon gasped as his nipple was let go. Then he slowly brought the hand to his mouth, placing a peck on the wrist.

He held two of the fingers in his grip, his own fingers looking small and slender around Chanyeol's thick and big ones. He opened his mouth and sucked them in slowly, keeping the eye contact the whole time. They kept his mouth full, occupied just like it should be.

Two things happened simultaneously that made Junmyeon moan low in his throat. Chanyeol's eyes darkened and his cock twitched inside Junmyeon, brushing against his spot again.

The teasing, the pleasurable torture went on for a while. At least as long as Junmyeon could keep up without losing his senses and energy. But then came a moment where he gave up and dropped on Chanyeol's chest exhausted and still sucking on the fingers like his life depended on it.

His hair was stroked away from his forehead.

"Want me to take over?" 

Junmyeon had barely managed to nod when Chanyeol had an arm around his waist, holding him tight, in place. He folded his long legs at the knees, heels digging in the mattress and started pistoning in and out of Junmyeon.

Junmyeon's small body twitched as his insides were thoroughly being shaped and re-shaped around Chanyeol's cock. His forehead fell on Chanyeol's shoulder as he removed the thick fingers from his mouth with a pop and immediate whimpers filled the room accompanied by the sounds of flesh hitting flesh.

"Jun, hold tight."

That was as all the warning he got as he was flipped on his back. Chanyeol folded his legs so that he was folded in half, knees near his ears. And the rhythm started again, more brutal, more concentrated. Junmyeon lost his bearings soon and soon his own fingers made their way into his mouth. Two weren't enough so he opted for four.

Chanyeol was on his knees now, not moving just grinding and grinding and destroying Junmyeon's prostate. Junmyeon arched, his back off the bed, head hanging down the edge, a silent scream around his fingers, his eyes shuttered and rolled back in his head.

"Now."

That one word was enough and Junmyeon's body twitched, his cock started spurting cum on his chest and a white noise flooded his ears.

Chanyeol lifted and flipped Junmyeon again, mid orgasm, on his knees this time, which shook to the point where he had to hold him up. His hands belted around Junmyeon's tiny waist as he entered inside him in one smooth thrust. He watched as Junmyeon clawed at the sheets, not knowing whether he wanted more or to get away.

"I. Am. Not. Done. Yet."

Chanyeol backed up his every word with a thrust. Deep and hard. Just like Junmyeon liked it. He was close too. The movements of his hips increased, became faster and faster as he pounded Junmyeon's small body into the mattress.

It didn't take long for Chanyeol to fill Junmyeon's insides with his cum. But he didn't stop there. He kept thrusting and hitting Junmyeon's prostrate, fucking his cum inside. It was dirty and sloppy and some of it spilled out of Junmyeon's stretched hole. Chanyeol gathered it with his fingers while his other hand grabbed Junmyeon's soft hair and pulled him up on his knees too, his back taut and bowed oh so pretty.

He shoved his cum slicked fingers into Junmyeon's mouth who licked it up immediately even if he didn't know which way was up or right. More cum spilled out with the new position they were in and because of Chanyeol's relentlessly moving hips. He pulled the fingers out of Junmyeon's mouth to gather some more cum and feed it to the smaller again.

Junmyeon was in pain. He liked it but still it was pain. He tried to push Chanyeol's hips away and the thrusts became harder so he stopped, became pliable as he licked cum off Chanyeol's fingers every time he pushed them into his mouth.

The pounding became slower and stopped eventually. Chanyeol's grip on Junmyeon's hair was let go and his torso fell on mattress, utterly destroyed and thoroughly fucked.

Chanyeol pulled out of Junmyeon leaving a gaping hole behind that leaked cum and Junmyeon immediately tried to crawl away afraid the pounding will start again. He didn't think he could take anymore.

"Stay still."

The words whispered in rough gravelly voice were unnecessary really as Chanyeol pulled him back and tightened his grip on Junmyeon’s waist, ass up, knees trembling with aftershocks of the intense orgasm he just went through.

Chanyeol looked at the hole and observed it, pink rim all puffy and gaping. Dollops of cum dribbled down Junmyeon's thighs and the sight was a major turn on for Chanyeol. He looked at the spasming hole and let his saliva dribble down on it making Junmyeon gasp.

"You didn't think you were done, did you?"

With that, Chanyeol pushed three of this fingers inside the warm and slippery hole massaging the soft insides. Junmyeon started sobbing and it was music to Chanyeol's eyes. He kept rubbing the spot and this time Junmyeon came in seconds. His body went rigid instead of twitching as his cock leaked some more cum on the sheets.

As Chanyeol pulled his fingers out and Junmyeon's sobs quieted down to whimpers he patted the pink hole making Junmyeon flinch.

"It's okay, Jun."

The words put Junmyeon at ease as he was carefully placed down on the bed, on his side. He could feel the cum leaking out of his hole but he was too tired to clean the mess up. He didn't need to do anything because just then Chanyeol leaned and placed a kiss on his temple.

"Let me go get a towel, Jun. I'll clean us up, okay?"

Junmyeon nodded. Chanyeol tilted his face sideways and upwards and kissed him. Soft and gentle and sweet, everything that was Chanyeol. Junmyeon eagerly responded. He loved Chanyeol's heady kisses.

His boyfriend left to get the towels and Junmyeon drifted off to a much needed nap leaving the clean up to Chanyeol because he was the one who made the mess anyway.


End file.
